educacionfandomcom-20200213-history
Care with the dog already at home
ARRIVAL OF THE PUPPY AT HOME The arrival home should be quiet so you can relax and assimilate the change. Sometimes the trip has made him dizzy, he may vomit and even make some diarrheal stools. We should look for a quiet place where he can rest, surrounded by his blanket and toy with the smell of his mother and siblings. Leave fresh water and food within reach in case of flight. It is not necessary to force him. Crying is normal: now he is alone and the new family must get used to the new place. As soon as we can we must establish a routine of sleeping, eating, playing, going out .... Whenever she is awake she makes pee, if we are in the case we will be able to catch and to take to the place where we have chosen so that she does her necessities. In this way we already begin this learning. In addition to doing these things the first thing you must do is to give a name to the new member of the family and so that you can call him by his na FOOD When it arrives it will take a little bit of feed that was what it ate, if you want to change brand must be done little by little. Mixing a little what you took with the new, to avoid diarrhea. The amounts are already indicated on the feed package. Give dry bones (sold in dog shops or veterinary clinics) to distract and not bite other things is very advisable. Do not give them bears that are made splinters (chicken, rabbit, lamb ... ..) Do not give them Chocolate, sugar, nuts, salt, raw onion, turkey skin BATHROOM The water should be cold or warm. Avoid hot water, as it does not go well to the hair: being woolly passes as with wool jerseys, which become lumps It is not necessary to wash it with soap very often, because it alters the protective layer of the skin and hair. Most of the time, warm water is enough, but if we want to use soap, we will try to make it less aggressive, with a neutral PH. When we wash it, we do not make any more circular movements, this would make the hair tangled. It is also not advisable to use combs or brushes, we make them lose the natural curl. It is better to let them dry in the sun but if we live in very cold and humid areas and we are forced to use a hairdryer, put it at a medium power, with warm air. We should check our eyes, ears and feet daily. It is advisable to wash the leganas with a gauze with warm water, remove the dirt accumulated with a gauze impregnated with olive oil on the inside of the ears and check the interdigital spaces of the feet, especially if we come from walking in the field. In summer it is important to check the ears and feet more frequently to monitor the existence of dirt, spikes ... that could cause infections or allergies. HAIR The water dog has a hair of woolly consistency. It does not shed its hair. When it is small it is thinner and less curly and it is from the year when it will already have an adult hair. We can do the first haircut from 5 or 6 months. It is a rustic dog: if we take it to the hairdresser we must try to make a homogeneous cut throughout the body. It should not be made any arrangement. Nor that to comb it, only to separate the knots to him: of outside to inside. In the adult age we can shear 1 or 2 times a year, according to preferences and place where we live. Try to keep the dog without external parasites, so that it will not scratch and avoid knots.